


Let This Darkness Be A Bell Tower

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, More Softness, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, bed sharing, soft, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Theo shows up one night and Liam takes him in to sleep. Softness ensues.





	Let This Darkness Be A Bell Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).

> A soft fic for a soft friend-o! :D

Liam woke to a sharp “tink” against his window pane. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the alarm clock, refusing to believe it when it blinked the numbers of early morning at him. Before he could groan another soft “tink” followed the first. He sat up suddenly, hair sticking up in every direction.

Half-closed eyes and wandering hands picked up a pair of discarded boxers off the floor. Liam was on autopilot as he pulled them on and went to the window. He pushed it open and opened his mouth to find out who was using his Emergency After Hours Communication System (as Mason dubbed it one very drunk night), and was promptly hit in the face with a rock.

‘Ouch! The fuck!’ Liam let go of the window and glared down at the figure throwing the rocks. Theo stared back up at him. A hundred things came to mind to shout down at the older boy. Instead Liam just stood and stared. Theo opened his hand and let the remaining rocks fall to the ground.

Liam grunted and moved away from the window as Theo scaled the tree beside his room. He sank onto his soft bed as the chimera wiggled inside and got his feet under him. Liam tilted and fell over into his blankets with a sigh. He cracked an eyelid to watch Theo hop, struggling to take off his shoes. The chimera had slept over a dozen times the past few months. Enough that Liam wasn’t going to go out of his way to play a good host. Theo knew where everything was anyway.

It couldn’t have been two minutes later when Liam was woken up by Theo’s hand gently shaking him.

‘Whatheo itslikeferaeeahmmm…’ Liam mumbled into the pillow.

‘Your sleeping bag is gone.’ Theo whispered. In his sleep-addled mind Liam wondered how the chimera’s voice still sounded so deep when he whispered. Not like Mason’s whispers that came out like strangled hisses. Good whispers that made him smile.

‘Liam!’ Theo hissed and poked him in the side. The werewolf made a half-hearted attempt at swatting Theo’s hand away and frowned.

‘Get in tha bed.’

‘What?’ 

‘The beefed.’ Liam waved his hand around like that would explain it all. He let it fall and only when he felt Theo’s weight hesitantly shift the bed did he close his eyes fully. Stupid Theo and his stupid sleeping bag complaints. His cousin had borrowed it—didn’t Theo know that? Jeez.

The bed creaked and Liam frowned. Theo was staying on the far side. The far side had a broken spring and was not meant for sleeping. The beta reached out and felt around the blankets until his hand rested on Theo’s chest, causing the chimera to suck in a sudden breath. Theo’s skin was soft and warm, but his chest was incredibly solid. Still, not what Liam was looking for. He followed the shoulder to the arm and then used it to yank Theo over to his side of the bed and away from the evil spring.

‘Liam…’

’S’better.’ Liam sighed and pulled Theo’s arm around him, finally dozing off.

###

He woke up a few hours later. The sky was starting to brighten, but the dark of night had yet to fully recede. Liam felt warm and safe and very, very comfortable. Except his shoulder. Which felt slightly damp and a bit hot. Not only that—there was someone in the bed with him?

He turned slightly and found Theo’s sleeping face pressed against his shoulder. Drooling. So that explained that sensation at least. It didn’t explain why Theo was in his bed, or why his closet door was open. Or his window for that matter.

Liam moved to get up but Theo’s arm was tight around him.

‘Theo, I can’t breathe.’ Not entirely true but the more Liam woke up the more he realized the unique problems that might arise in this situation.

‘Mmghmmmthmu.’ Theo mumbled into the skin of Liam’s shoulder, almost making the werewolf burst into laughter at the sensation. Liam summoned his Very Serious Werewolf Face and tried to turn towards the chimera only to have Theo snuggled into him more intensely. The chimera wasn’t letting go. Which was definitely odd since Theo went out of his way with the pack not to be touched or to really touch anyone. The way he was acting made Liam think that all that was a lie, and deep down the chimera was starved for touch and affection. Case in point, Theo was naked and spooning him.

Wait. Liam’s hand darted behind him and landed on the bare skin of Theo’s leg. There was no way the chimera was naked, not really. Liam sucked in a breath through his teeth when his finger tips got to the place Theo’s underwear should have been and found only more skin (and eventually the sheet). That was fine though—it was hot and so Theo slept in the nude, so what? It wasn’t like Liam was naked. A brief memory came to him of stumbling around and throwing on some boxers. Ones that looked the same as the pair on his floor across the room. Exactly like them in fact. So like them, that Liam was forced to conclude that the boxers across the room were indeed the ones he’d put on last night. And then taken off at some point he didn’t remember.

‘I’m naked.’ Liam mumbled.

‘MMmmked.’ Theo pressed his forehead to the nape of Liam’s neck. The werewolf certainly didn’t expect that of all things to make his heart skip a beat. Or two. Or three. He knew he should move away, or try harder to wake Theo up, but instead he leaned into the chimera’s touch. Feeling Theo’s chest against his back. Theo mumbled something else and hugged Liam to him. No mistaking it now, they were both very very naked.

‘mmyoosmll nice.’ Theo managed. Liam’s breath caught in his throat.

It was only when Theo’s hand suddenly moved to his chest and then slowly downward did things get awkward. As in, Theo suddenly froze. Liam could smell the scent of confusion, and then embarrassment as the chimera came to.

‘What the hell?!’ Theo suddenly exploded as he sat up in bed. He quickly pulled the sheet around himself, took stock of what that covered and what it did not, and then pooled the sheets around his waist. It was the first time Liam saw the chimera blush, and he was surprised to see it went all the way down Theo’s neck to his chest. He might actually have the upper hand for once!

‘What… what’s all this?’ Theo’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried his best to look Very Serious.

‘We’re in bed.’

‘Yeah.’

‘We’re naked.’

‘I did notice that when I touched your… Never mind! I mean, WHY are we naked and in bed.’ 

‘Getting some sleep?’ Liam said with a huff. ‘Or trying to anyway. Until you got all handsy.’

Theo’s blush deepened. Liam smirked. They sat next to each other in silence. Liam thought this was going to be it—he’d given Theo enough signs and signals to sink a ship. Or so he thought, that’s when Mason had helped him out with the finer points of flirting. Which then Scott attempted to correct. And then finally Derek stepped in and told Liam what to do. Except that hadn’t worked either. Or maybe Theo wasn’t into him. But Liam swore a few months ago with Monroe and everything… he thought it was all imagined. At least until now.

Theo was off the bed suddenly then, gathering up his clothing.

‘Where are you going?’ Liam frowned.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll keep away.’

‘What?’

Theo glanced up at him—his face was a mess of worry, hurt, and regret. Oh. Maybe Liam’s words came out wrong again. Or out of order. Words sucked. It was a good thing there were better ways to talk.

‘Liam, what are you doing?’ Theo balked as the werewolf stood, not worrying about his nudity as he grabbed Theo’s hand and dragged him back to the bed.

‘Shut up. Sleep.’ Liam pushed Theo back on the bed. The chimera froze and allowed Liam to toss away his jeans and pull the sheets back up over them.

‘You don’t—‘ Theo started.

‘Shhh.’ Liam wiggled around to find the best spot again. Was it right up under Theo’s arm, or head on his chest?

‘Liam, seriously. I—‘

‘Shhhhhh.’ Liam flicked Theo’s torso as he finally found the right spot and cuddled up to the older boy.

‘You’re okay with this?’

‘Theo—sleep. Now.’

‘…Alright.’ Theo said as he let Liam use his arm like a blanket. Liam smiled. He didn’t have time for Theo’s bullshit about how he was corrupting him and so on and so on. The chimera always had something like that living in his head. Better to just ignore it and show him that it was okay. That Liam wasn’t going to break, and he very much certainly did want this.

After a few minutes of slow and anxious breathing Liam felt Theo relaxed and lean back against him of his own free will. The werewolf sighed and chuckled as Theo made a happy grumble behind them. At least they finally got all that nonsense out of the way.

‘Liam! Time to get—oh.’ After a few seconds of stunned silence Liam heard the door to his room click shut. He mentally cursed his mom for being so involved in his early morning lacrosse practices. Still, it was better she get used to seeing him and Theo together. Just… not quite like they currently were. At least the sheets were covering everything. So that was fine. All that was left now was to… he couldn’t remember. But it didn’t matter because Theo was with him. And they were warm. And everything was going to be okay from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let This Darkness Be a Bell Tower  
Rainer Maria Rilke
> 
>   
Quiet friend who has come so far,
> 
> feel how your breathing makes more space around you.  
Let this darkness be a bell tower  
and you the bell. As you ring,
> 
> what batters you becomes your strength.  
Move back and forth into the change.  
What is it like, such intensity of pain?  
If the drink is bitter, turn yourself to wine.
> 
> In this uncontainable night,  
be the mystery at the crossroads of your senses,  
the meaning discovered there.
> 
> And if the world has ceased to hear you,  
say to the silent earth: I flow.  
To the rushing water, speak: I am.
> 
> Sonnets to Orpheus II, 29


End file.
